historicalsims2fandomcom-20200214-history
Victorian/Edwardian
The Victorian Era dates from the reign of Queen Victoria of England. It is dated from 1837-1901. A short breakdown of the changing styles of Victorian fashion can be found here. Architecturally, it encompasses the various styles known as: *Jacobethan (1830–70) *Renaissance Revival (1840–90) *Neo-Grec (1845–65) *Romanesque Revival *Second Empire (1855–80; originated in France) *Queen Anne (1870–1910) *Scots Baronial (predominantly Scotland) *British Arts and Crafts movement (1880–1910) *Gothic Revival *Italianate *Neoclassicism The Edwardian period derives its name from Queen Victoria's successor, King Edward, and dates from 1901 to around the start of World War I (1914). Fashion extended from the late Victorian styles' long elegant lines. Architecturally, there was a reversal from the eclectic tastes of the Victorians. Edwardian Baroque, or Neo-Baroque was one style, and revivals of earlier Neoclassical and Georgian styles. Information and links drawn from the Wikipedia. Clothing Sets and Theme Pages *Victorian theme at All About Style *Victorian poverty clothes by faechangeling at her livejournal Female *Lady Duff Gordon "Happiness" Dresses for AF and TF (1916) by waxesnostalgic at Sims, Things, and All That Jazz *Edwardian Tea Dress by AnnDeLune at MTS *Titanic Flying Gown (Edwardian) by AnnDeLune at MTS *Portrait of a Lady Gown (Victorian) by AnnDeLune at MTS *''Many'' dresses for CF, TF, YAF, AF, and EF (Victorian and Edwardian) by Lidiqnata at Stuff for the Sims 2 *Colorful Corsets by teckno102; mesh by Dicreasy *Mourning Sisters (PF and CF mourning dresses) by currantpotpie at Potpie Sims *Tabitha's Travel Wardrobe (1840s clothing) by leakybell at Leaky Bell Chronicle Male *"Masses of Gentlemen": outfits, undies, pajamas, and pants for CM; outfits, PJs, outerwear, gymwear, and pants for TM by faechangeling at her livejournal (see also Defaults, below) Hair Female *"Good Use for Teasing" (Pookleted version of Sussi's Gibson Girl hair) by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *"Curtsy While You're Thinking" (Pookleted version of a Bipsouille hair) by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Shoulder-length, tightly-curled hair (Pookleted version of MYOS 14; would be good for girls too young to wear their hair up- i.e. under eighteen) by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Many Victorian and Edwardian hairs, often with hats, by Lidiqnata at Stuff for the Sims 2 *Pookleted versions of Lidiqnata's hairs in select colors by SilverBelle at SilverBelle's Sims & Stuff here , here , here (women's bird hat hair) , here (long CF braid), here (looped braids), here (hat with lacy brim), here (big hat with flowers and feathers), and here *Pookleted version of Sussi's Dickens hair by SilverBelle at SilverBelle's Sims & Stuff *Windkeeper's Victorian hair in select Pooklet colors by SilverBelle at SilverBelle's Sims & Stuff *Sussi's Old Fashioned hair Pookleted by Goat at Goat's Pasture Male *Many Pookleted beards by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Pookleted version of Sussi's "Oliver Twist" hair w/newsboy cap by Goat at Goat's Pasture *Pookleted bowler hat by Goat at Goat's Pasture Objects *Seasons Furniture Recolors + Bonus by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Mere Folly Nursery Set by Kate at Parsimonious **Parsimonious Kate's Mere Folly Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Tropieziene Nursery Set by atsSandy at Around the Sims **atsSandy's Tropieziene Nursery Little Piano Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Doll's Dining Set (Dollhouse) by atsSandy at Around the Sims **Picnic Basket Recolor by vintagecat at Plumb Bob Keep *The Ancestors (Paintings) by Kate at Parsimonious *SimWardrobe Timeclocks and Clock Recolors by Alraris at Plumb Bob Keep *Nantucket Bunk Bed Recolors by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Hope Bayler's Bunk Bed Recolors by Sunni at Plumb Bob Keep *Pampered Pedro in Rustic/Medieval Colors (Bed) by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Antique Tester Bed in Pooklet Naturals by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Ol' Grandfather Clock in Pooklet Naturals by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *TV Painting by justfels at Feenwald *Victorian master bedroom at vitasims *Victorian bathroom at vitasims *victorian living room at vitasims *Antique Music Boxes by Vintagecat/currantpotpie at Garden of Shadows *Victorian-Gothic Set (parlor set) by Adele at MTS **laudanum (recolors) by nixy at Elegant Decay **brassed (steampunk recolors) by nixy at Elegant Decay **More recolors by NathanialRoyale at GoS **Even more recolors by Jessy at GoS *Serendipity Living Set by phoenix_phaerie at MTS *Manor House Collection: Washroom Part I by phoenix_phaerie at MTS (part II here) **Dirty Pretty Things recolors by phoenix_phaerie at MTS **Pink Powder recolors by Loverat at loverat.net **Brokedown Palace old porcelain recolors by nixy at Elegant Decay *Manor House Collection: Gourmet Kitchen Part I by phoenix_phaerie at MTS (part II here) *Manor House Collection: Kitchen Appliances Pack by phoenix_phaerie at MTS *Manor House Collection: Kitchen Countertop Pack by phoenix_phaerie at MTS *Steampunk telescope by Eva at Garden of Shadows *Small collection of carpets by Lord Gothic at MTS *The Arcade at Night: 2 Victorian Lamps and a Shop Sign by jon119 at MTS *Steampunk Study by Loverat at loverat.net *Chambre de la mer morte pirates (recolor of Kate's Mataine bedroom at Parsimonious) by Loverat at loverat.net *Crimson Decadence (various furniture recolors of Phoebe's Corner by nemestnaya at Black Pearl Sims) by Loverat at loverat.net *Urinals converted from Bioshock Infinite by Dicreasy at Di's Victorian Emporium *Victorian fire surround by Dicreasy at Di's Victorian Emporium *Decorative kitchen items by Dicreasy at Di's Victorian Emporium *Milliner's Dream (items for a hatmaker shop) by Dicreasy at Di's Victorian Emporium *Memento Mori (hair jewelry, postmortem photographs, and mourning stationery) by nixy at Elegant Decay *Grandma's Attic (assorted items) by Tinkle at Black Pearl Sims *Grandma's Attic (differentr set) by TLC at Black Pearl Sims *Helga Victorian Living by rhondalatte at Black Pearl Sims *Victorian mirrors by minsims at Black Pearl Sims *Victorian Stuff (massive set; includes cafe, restaraunt, phone box, and hotel items) by kativip at GoS *Elvira's Touches of Tiffany (recolors of Maxis lights) by Elvira0731 at MTS *Antique Banker's Lamps: Tiffany Recolours by Missing Links at MTS *Classical sheet music by Nichelle at GoS *"Window Shopping" shopfront set- signs, windows, doors, etc. by faechangeling at her dreamwidth (currently no preview pictures) Vehicles *Saddle-horse "Thunder" by hexameter at MTS *Teamwork: Horse Sleigh 2007 by hexameter at MTS *Two Farmwaggons by hexameter at MTS *Thunderbolt-Son of Thunder! by G-Knee at Plumb Bob Keep *Ownable Horse Cabs by hexameter at MTS *Victorian Carriage by hexameter at MTS *Hansom "Rendezvous" by hexameter at MTS Build Mode *Artisans Quarter by Kate at Parsimonious **Silver by Kate at Parsimonious **Gold by Kate at Parsimonious *AL and MG Roof Deco Recolors by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *Deco Roof Spires by Kate at Parsimonious **Parsimonious' "Roof Deco Spires" Edited & iCad Woods by heget at Plumb Bob Keep *Victoria's Fireplace set with accompanying objects by Tinkle at Black Pearl Sims *Classical Curves window set by Simnuts, now hosted at Black Pearl Sims *Twelve recolors of the M&G mansard roof pieces by Simnuts, now hosted at Black Pearl Sims *Nine recolors of the AL roof pieces by Simnuts, now hosted at Black Pearl Sims Lots *The Crumplebottom Residence (Residential) by stoffelsim at MTS *Duskeyn House Request: Small Second Empire Mini Mansion (Residential) byIndycentSimCreations at MTS *Another Place and Time (Residential) by tricamanly at MTS *Belgrave Mansion - No CC (Residential) by lannawannabe at MTS *Wadlington Empire Estate (Residential) by Deluxe Designs at MTS Defaults *"Masses of Gentlemen, Part II": clothing replacements for CM and TM by faechangeling at her livejournal